Switched!
by Rhyme2Dream
Summary: She is He? and He is She? HaruxHibari fanfic! OOC-ness! Chatty Hibari! One-Shot!
**DISCLAIMER:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the characters belong to Amano Akira. I own nothing but the storyline, but if there is a resemblance in any part, that would be pure coincidence.

* * *

Switched!

Its summer, nice weather for student all over Japan wear short sleeves, a bit of short skirt and searching for new bikinis. Well, there's one girl who wouldn't want to make her skirt short or wearing any bikini at the moment, it's Miura Haru. Her mood wasn't so good and her face has been very grumpy ever since last week. Her friends in her class were too scared to even greet her like they've been doing since always. Right after the class dismissed, she's the first to walk out from the class and walks straight out towards the school gate where Kusakabe had waited her. Ah, why is he waited for Haru-chan?

Kusakabe bows. "Hibari-san, this is the report for today…" he says to the maiden girl.

Haru takes the report to read it at one glance then give it back to Kusakabe. "Good. Did you bring her…?"

"Hib… I mean Miura-san is in the car right now…"

"No… Haru is already out from the car!" Hibari said with his arms crossed against his chest, frowning.

The two opposite gender looking at each other as if they want to chew each other alive, maybe because they're not in their own body. Kusakabe sighed as he's hand over Hibari's blazer to Haru.

Haru takes the blazer from Kusakabe's hand and wear them on her shoulder. "Have you monitor her well? She's not wearing anything weird with my body, is she?"

Hibari clenches his teeth. "What do you mean weird? It's called cosplay…!"

Well, well… what do we have here. Let's get back to two days ago, shall we?

Hibari keeps searching a chance to fight with Reborn like usual, as it seems that none of the opponent that he had so far is strong like the baby hitman. Unbeknownst to him, Reborn has prepared something for him that will make him remember this day till the day he died. Hearing Haru's voice from a far calling for him as her signal to cuddle him, it's become **his** signal to let out the special present for the both of them, besides they might enjoy it while it still last. Reborn shoots Hibari right in between his eyes and the last thing that Hibari's eyes catches is Haru. Right, so here they are, inside a body that are not their own, agitated. The bullet is coming from Leon that he has worked hard for a week to vomit the bullet. Since Reborn need a tester, he used them both rather than using Tsuna this time.

"I don't care what it's being called; do not wear them with my body! Ever!" Haru said with a strained voice since the deep male voice has turned to small squeaky girl voice.

"Like I want to wear them with your straight body! Hmph!" Hibari tilts his head to the side, though deep down inside he was so giddy trying a lot of male character's cosplay using his body.

Kusakabe sighs between the two quarreling humans, he knows how his leader behave and he used to it when he's in his original body, but not when he behave while in girl's body. On the other hand, he feels a bit amused since Hibari's face has become a little childish since the eccentric girl is inside it right now. More reason for the prefect leader to be enrage.

"Stop yelling out here, woman. Its irritating and I'll bite you to death for it!" Haru shot Hibari a glare.

"If Hibari-san thinks that it's irritating, so does Haru! I want my body back! Hmph!" he said as he crossed his arms against his chest.

Haru keep her silent for moment and then all of a sudden she hit her tonfa against the school building.

Hibari that looks at her action beginning to shriek. "Hahi! That's my school building you hit just now!" he asked as he palming both of her cheeks with his palm.

Kusakabe flastered as he standing next to Haru. "… Ha… I mean Hibari-san, I think she got a point there…"

Haru glared at Kusakabe and it's enough to make the man takes a few steps behind. And then, she shift to look at Hibari, which Hibari looks at her warily.

"… Do you really want to have your body back no matter what…?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"… Ha-hahi… of course…"

Then Haru smirks. "… Kiss me then, herbivore…"

Hibari twitched in shock. "… K-k-k-k-kiss…?"

Haru raise her chin in proud. "That's right. That baby told me to reverse it is to kiss. Mouth to mouth, tongue to tongue.

"Hahi! I don't want to! I never…. Kiss anyone…." He said while blushing hard.

"Well… Hibari-san never kiss ei-bugh—!"

Before Kusakabe could finish his sentences, Haru strike her tonfa straight to his stomach. "Loud mouth!" Haru muttered under her breath while a tinge of pink color her cheeks.

Hibari that look at the scene, couldn't help himself but laugh. "… Then, should we try it…?"

Haru freeze at her place. She didn't know that he would agree to this kind of thing. Then, she come to her own resolute. She walks towards Hibari and once she reach there, she crashes her lips against his. It started with a gentle lips to lips and then it got hotter when it comes to French kiss. When both of them out of breaths, they both pull themselves away from each other.

"… Hahi! Don't get so rough-desu! …. Eh?"

Both of them look at each other with wide-eyes, they look at their feet and then touch their own body. And then, they look at each other again. A wide smiles appear on Haru's face and her eyes glittering like million stars.

"Haru got her body back, desu! She screamed happily.

Hibari that satisfied with his own body, sighs in relieves. He was about to leaves when he remembers something. He comes towards Haru that is jumping happily and then hold her still by her shoulder.

Haru that stills remembers to hot kiss, swallow her own saliva in nervous as she felt a piercing stare from Hibari.

"I…." he start.

Haru waited for him to finish his sentence.

"… need my blazer back…" he said while pulling the blazer from her shoulder. Haru that just in daze a moment ago, crashed to pieces.

As Hibari walks away to get into his car, Haru screamed on top of her lungs. "Haru will bite you to death-desu!"

Hibari smirks as he got into his car and open his car window. "Fine with me. You can visit me at Nami-chu in order to do that…" he said. "… I cant wait to see how hard you're going to bite me though…" he continues, which in return, making Haru blushed hard.

* * *

It's been awhile since I amused myself. Hate it when the time I got depressed; oh well, I can never be everyone's cup of tea... but anyway, this is an old fanfic I kept. I tried to save the story though, it's pretty much one shot writing at that moment. Only these few days that I get look back into my old files, that I discovered this. This fanfic is actually a siblings of "Change me Back!"; written on the same day yet only one gets out.


End file.
